


In Too Deep

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it possible for one human being to make another feel so good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Too Deep

He just loved it. He loved the way she whimpered. He loved the way it felt when her body was so close to his. He loved the way her back arched and the way she gripped his hips. He loved the tightness of her, Hotch didn’t even know the words for it, but he loved to thrust and the noise she would make when he did. He loved the noise he made when he did. He loved the mixed tape he made for when they could find time to be alone, Def Leppard wanting to know tonight if she was alone tonight. No, she was not…she was with her man. Emily’s eyes were shut tight but Hotch stroked her face until she opened them.

 

“Hey baby,” he grinned. “I love you.”

 

“Mmm, me too. Oh God, Aaron.”

 

He cupped her breast, lowered his mouth to taste her sweet skin. Coming back to her mouth, Hotch kissed her deeply as his hand moved between her thighs. He loved that he knew exactly where to touch Emily. They spent many months exploring each other’s bodies; almost from the beginning, the chemistry was amazing. Then Jason gave him a rather battered pocket copy of _The Joy of Sex_. It was the best thing Hotch ever read, even though he had to do it in the dark under his blankets with his reading flashlight. If his mother ever caught him with it, she would surely die. He knew that he would.

 

“Aaron,” Emily cried out. “Aaron, Aaron…”

 

They were falling together and she held him tight, trembling as the feelings overwhelmed her. It was almost painful it was so good. Everything was good with him but Emily admitted to herself, and recently to her girlfriends, that sex was awesome. It wasn’t as if they were doing it all the time…alone time was precious. While she was allowed in his bedroom and he in hers, their parents did those sporadic checks that only made time for the occasional make out session. They practically had when her father or his mother would knock and poke their heads in down to a science. Not tonight though, nothing would interrupt tonight.

 

Her parents were out at some birthday party. They would be gone for hours and Emily could hardly make it through _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_ before she was tearing his clothes off. Hotch just laughed, it was not as if he would turn her down. She liked foreplay; touching, caressing, and whispering, and her man was good at it. He knew just how to get her excited before he made her float on the clouds. 

 

Emily never felt in her life as she did with Hotch. How was it possible for one human being to make another feel so good? To make her claw his back and cry out his name. And how did he know exactly what to do every time…it was always like a new adventure. Elle recently smuggled Emily a French sex book she ordered from a magazine. Since Emily’s French was excellent she planned to surprise him very soon with what she had been reading. She did not want to be on the receiving end of such pleasure and give nothing in return.

 

“Isn’t it appropriate that _Sailing_ should be playing now?” Emily asked breathlessly as Hotch fell over on the mattress.

 

He cleaned himself up and pulled her into his arms. She was still tingling and as he moved the sheet down, he knew he could make her tingle even more in a few minutes.

 

“Who loves you, baby?” he whispered in her ear before taking the lobe hostage between his lips.

 

Emily giggled and pulled him closer. She loved this part too, the aftermath. Hotch was never one to just go to sleep or get up and get dressed; he wanted to give her even more attention. And Emily Prentiss wanted more, more, more.

 

“Hey Em,” her stepmother opened the door. “Your father and I…”

 

“Oh my God…”

 

“Close the door!” Emily exclaimed, trying to cover herself with the sheet. “Oh my God!”

 

There was mass hysteria for a moment; somehow, Hotch fell off the bed. He looked up and saw the distraught face of Natalie Prentiss before the door closed. Oh dear God, she saw him naked. Oh my God. For a moment, the world stopped spinning on its axis. All Hotch could do was curl in a ball and wish to disappear. It only lasted for a few seconds and then he was back on the bed and taking his distraught girlfriend in his arms.

 

“They're back early.” Emily mumbled. “Oh my God, there is no way she is not going to tell my dad.”

 

“OK, OK, this is going to be OK.”

 

“How Hotch? I am going to be grounded for the rest of forever and you…”

 

Hotch did not want to think about what Gregory Prentiss planned on doing to him. He was a former Ambassador and a current hoo-hah at the State Department. Aaron Hotchner could disappear and no one would look for him.

 

“We should start by getting dressed.” He said.

 

“Good idea.”

 

They were both quiet as they looked around the messy room for clothes and accessories. Hotch could not find a sock but he figured his slacks would cover up that little deed. Emily disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. When she came back, he was sitting on the end of her bed.

 

“I could always just climb down the trellis.” He said as she sat beside him. “Save us the Wrath of Khan.”

 

“It’s a good idea but my father likes you Aaron. I'm not saying we couldn’t be banned from seeing each other for a little while…”

 

“No Em, I don’t want that to happen.” He took hold of her face.

 

“What do you think will happen if you just run out of here? We have to face him. He is fair-minded and I am 18. They don’t treat me like a baby.”

 

“Alright.” Hotch nodded. “We may as well get this over with. Oh my God, what if he calls my mom.”

 

“Daddy wouldn’t do that, I hope. C'mon, the faster we get down there, the faster we get it over with.”

 

They took deep breaths, held tight to each other’s hands, and headed down the back stairs to the kitchen. Natalie Prentiss, Emily’s stepmother, was fiddling with the coffeemaker. Her father was sitting at the table going through the mail. Emily cleared her throat.

 

“Hey daddy.”

 

“Hello love, we…” he looked up. “I didn’t know you were here, Aaron.”

 

“You…you didn’t.” Hotch stammered.

 

“No. How are you, son?”

 

“Fine, sir, and yourself?”

 

“Good. What did you two get up to tonight?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.” Hotch replied.

 

Emily stole a glance at Natalie but the older woman just smiled.

 

“We watched a movie and hung out.” She said. “You're back early from the party.”

 

“Oh it was boring as hell. Back in the day, Ahmad could throw a bash. This was just a glorified diplomat shindig. Natalie pulled off her famous migraine routine.” He smiled at Hotch. “I'm telling you Aaron, my wife could take over Hollywood. Those good looks and those acting chops…it’s a sight to behold.”

 

Hotch just grinned like an idiot. He was so happy not to be eviscerated it was all he could do.

 

“Well um, I gotta go. Goodnight, Mrs. Prentiss. Goodnight, Ambassador Prentiss.”

 

“How are you getting home, Aaron?” Natalie asked. She handed her husband a cup of black coffee.

 

Hotch watched as he added mounds of sugar and knew where his daughter got it.

 

“Walking, ma'am.”

 

“No, it’s dark and cold out there.” Gregory said. “I’ll take you Hotch; the car is still warm.”

 

Aha, so that was it. He would wait until he got him in the car, kill him, and dump him in the Potomac. His wife would provide an alibi and Emily would be sent away so she would not tell a soul. OK, he had to stop watching suspense films.

 

“I don’t want to put you out of your way.” Hotch replied.

 

“It’s fine. Go on, get your coat.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Hotch grabbed his coat from the living room closet as Emily stood there frozen. He returned, watching as Gregory put his coffee in a travel mug.

 

“I’ll call you Em.” He kissed her cheek and whispered that he loved her. “Goodnight, Mrs. Prentiss.”

 

“Bye Aaron, have a nice night.”

 

They went out to the garage. Natalie handed Emily a cup of coffee and nodded toward the table. Emily sat down.

 

“Oh my God, Nat, I am so, so, so sorry. I never meant…I thought you guys…” Emily put her face in her hands. “Jesus. Thank you for not telling daddy.”

 

“You're welcome. You're eighteen now Emily, and while I cannot say I was happy to walk in when I did, I suspected you two were sleeping together.”

 

“Well you did give me stuff for my birthday.”

 

“Better safe than sorry. You're using them right?”

 

She put on her full mom voice and Emily smiled as she nodded. She and her sister Julia both knew Natalie never wanted them to think she was trying to be their mother. It was strange that she still felt that way; she and Gregory were married nearly eight years now.

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“Every single time?”

 

Emily nodded again. She and Hotch talked about it. She was on birth control and while a part of them thought they could skip the condoms because they were both virgins and she had pregnancy protection, in the end, they went for the safest possible route. JJ told her lots of girls on birth control got pregnant…it was tricky. There was enough horror with what happened tonight, Emily didn’t need anymore trauma.

 

“You're not going to tell daddy, are you?”

 

“No.” Natalie shook her head. “I'm sure he’s having a talk with Hotch now though.”

 

“He knows?” Emily’s brown eyes went as wide as a doe’s in headlights.

 

“He suspects, you two are together a lot and very close. I made him promise no threats; Hotch is safe. Drink your coffee.”

 

“I am sorry. I know parents would rather suspect than actually know.”

 

“That’s the truth. You love him, don’t you?”

 

“So much.” She smiled. “I've never felt this way in my entire life, and he feels the same way. We are both lucky. A part of me wants to hope it lasts forever, the other part fights that silly fantasy.”

 

“You are a strong, capable young woman Emily Prentiss. You can have anything you want. If you want Aaron, hold onto him. I don’t think you have to worry about him leaving.”

 

“You think?”

 

“I know. I didn’t think your father…he had a divorce under his belt and we worked together. Greg can be so by the book. I had to get out there, assert what I wanted. We’re a decade away from a new century, go out there and get it all.”

 

“Thanks Nat.” Emily sipped her coffee.

 

“And no bedroom time with Aaron for the next week.” Natalie smiled. “You didn’t think you were getting off that easy, did you?”

 

“No ma'am.”

 

“I love you Emily.” Natalie stood and squeezed her stepdaughter’s shoulder. “You can always come to me and talk when you need to. I know I'm not your mother…”

 

“It’s not like that, Nat. I love my mom but when I am here with you and dad, you are my mom. Julia and I have never thought of you as anything but. I am so serious.”

 

“Thank you. Get some sleep; you have school in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Natalie went up the stairs and Emily took a deep breath. Her eyes looked toward the ceiling and she silently thanked whoever was up there that there would not be harsher punishment. She could handle no bedroom time for a week; it was better than not seeing Hotch at all. Oh God, she wondered what her dad had done to Hotch. She heard him coming back through the garage.

 

“Nat went up to bed.” Emily said.

 

“You OK, love?” Gregory leaned to kiss the top of her head.

 

“Mmm hmm. Hotch got home alright?”

 

“Yes. He is a good boy. You could be dating a guy with a Mohawk and Mustang; I count myself lucky.”

 

“Me too daddy.”

 

“And you two…”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Gregory sighed. “Just carry yourself as you were raised, that’s all I can ask. I'm always going to be proud of you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I'm off to bed. I love you.” he walked up the back stairs.

 

“Love you too, daddy.”

 

Emily waited until he was walking down the hall to the master bedroom to grab the cordless phone from the wall. She wanted to make sure Hotch was really alright, compare notes, and let him know they would be hanging out in the den for a little while.

 

***

                                                                                                                    


End file.
